


To Love and to Hold

by likesittinspoons



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likesittinspoons/pseuds/likesittinspoons
Summary: Jesse takes Mei back to the place where they had their first date, little does she know she's in for a big surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed the other day that I'd never written anything for my OTP and after asking the McFlurry Discord server for a prompt this beauty was born! Thank you to Aria for the proposal prompt and thank you to Ryan for the fic name.
> 
> If anyone is interested in joining the McFlurry Discord server then you can join by following this invite link: https://discord.gg/Qxa4sJ5

“Wow, this place really has changed a lot since we were last here!”

 

A throaty chuckle sounded from the man next to her, prompting Mei’s smile to grown even larger.

 

“I guess y’could say that, yeah. Exhibits have to change a lot to keep people interested and coming back I suppose. I heard that the penguin one that you loved is still here though.”

 

A grin took over McCree as he watched Mei’s face light up, a sparkle in her eyes at the mention of her favourite part of their first date. McCree had timed their date the first time they came here so that they ended up at the exhibit on the history of penguins towards the end of the day when the museum would be emptying out. Penguins were Mei’s favourite animal and he wanted to ensure that she got to fully appreciate everything that the exhibit had to offer. He hadn’t anticipated on them being completely alone in the exhibit area however, and he  _ definitely _ didn’t anticipate Mei’s surge of courage in initiating their first kiss while they were in there.

 

“We can hit that up near the end again, it’s in the outdoor part so we can grab some ice cream on the way out for the walk back to the hotel.”

 

“Sounds like a plan!”

 

\----------

 

If McCree had to describe what Mei was like in an animal history museum he’d say something along the lines of ‘like a child on Christmas day’. Her eyes lit up with beaming smiles taking over her face every time they arrived at a new exhibit, the photos and facts about the animals in question each seeming to capture her attention more than the last. Her happiness was contagious, himself and the other museum guests smiling when they saw how happy she was. 

 

This was why he’d fallen in love with her. Sure, the pet names were great and she had the most amazing personality. Her hugs and kisses were to die for and her cooking could make any man or woman fall in love with her. Not to mention her body and the love and attention she gave his in return. No, all of these things were wonderful, but the one thing that shined brighter than the rest was her ability to light up an entire room with her smile, to make even the saddest of people crack a small smile; that was the quality that made him fall in love with her.

 

Mei’s positivity didn’t stop until the pair of them reached the penguin exhibit, at which point it was kicked from excited into full elation. True to his plan, the exhibit was largely cleared out, only them and the young woman running the ice cream stall remaining. McCree gave a small nod to the woman who nodded back in return, Mei too absorbed in the exhibit to notice.

 

“Hey sugar plum, I’m gonna go and grab us those ice creams, okay?”

 

Figuring that an excited mumble was the most response he was gonna get he turned around and walked over to the woman, beginning to talk to her in hushed tones.

“I have the ice cream for her right here, one custom-made requested penguin shaped ice cream. That along with your own cone would come to $4.70, but given the circumstance the museum are offering it on us.”

 

The woman shot McCree a grin as he responded with his own nervous smile, reaching out to take the two ice creams from her.

 

“Thanks a bunch, I just hope this goes well.”

 

“I’m sure it will, I saw the way she looked at you just then. I don’t know the two of you but even I can see that she’s head over heels for you. Go get ‘em.”

 

With a firm hand on his back pushing him back towards Mei, McCree took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

 

“Hey darlin’, got you that ice cream that you loved so much last time.”

 

“Ahh, thank you Jesse! The shape of the penguin is so cute, I wish that they did this specific one in more places.”

 

As Mei began to eat her ice cream Jesse’s nerves began to get the better of him. The closer the ice cream got to the beginning of the wooden stick, the more it increased. Jesse began to eat away at his own ice cream to distract himself, so absorbed in trying to calm himself down that he almost missed Mei’s gasp of surprise when the stick was fully revealed to her. Almost.

 

“Jesse…”

 

Mei turned to him with a watery smile, a few stray tears slipping down her cheeks as her eyes stayed locked onto the ice cream stick in front of her, ink printed onto the stick reading ‘will you marry me?’. Through his nerves Jesse managed to smile back at her, his hands shaking slightly as he got down on one knee in front of her, slowly pulling a small velvet box from his back pocket.

 

“I figured this would be as good of a place to do this as any, given this is where we had our first date and all. I remember you being amazed by the penguin exhibit and being so excited when we got the animal shaped ice creams for the walk back to where we were staying for the mission. This exhibit is also where we had our first kiss, seems fitting that another big moment in our relationship happens here. Mei, you’re the light of my life, I fall in love with you more every single day. I could make a list of all the reason why I love you but I fear we might never get out of his museum if I do just that. I guess what I’m trying to say through all of this, and you already know what I’m about to ask because of that ice cream, is will you marry me?”

 

With a shaking hand McCree flipped open the lid of the box to reveal a silver ring featuring a small power blue jem in the middle of it, Mei’s favourite colour. A soft gasp escaped Mei’s throat, hands flying to cover her mouth as she took in the beautiful ring within the box. Seeing the ring brought on a fresh wave of tears, slowly cascading down her face as she began to quickly nod her head.

 

McCree let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding, slowly rising back onto two feet and taking the ring from the box before reaching for Mei’s hand. As soon as he’d slipped the ring onto her finger Mei was reaching for his face with two palms flat on either cheek, pulling him down into a kiss. As she pulled away the pair of them both had beaming grins on their faces and it became obvious that Mei’s gentle tears had turned into happy sobbing. Smile never leaving her face, Mei buried her face into the crook between McCree’s neck and shoulder, letting out a few happy sobs as they held each other tightly.

 

The first words spoken by Mei were slightly muffled, but Jesse still made them out.

 

“I love you.”

 

Jesse let out a happy chuckle at that, holding Mei against him even tighter.

 

“I love you too, sweetpea. How about we get some more ice cream for the journey back? Figure we could use a treat before we face the others and tell them the news.”

 

Mei pulled back from Jesse’s embrace, instead reaching down to catch his hand with her right hand, her left one being held up to her face to further examine her ring. The grin was yet to leave her face and Jesse was sure that it wasn’t going to anytime soon - he knew his own grin wouldn’t be. Mei leant up to place a small kiss on his cheek before turning to her side and excitedly pulling Jesse along with her in the direction of the ice cream shack.

  
“Yes please, that sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't had a beta read please be kind if I've made any stupid mistakes. <3


End file.
